


Icarus

by molmcmahon



Series: Harry Potter in Assassin's Creed [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed: Forsaken Spoilers, Bottom Haytham Kenway, Don't copy to another site, Hair-pulling, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Time Travel, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: Connor brings along Harry when he and his father search for Benjamin Church.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter in Assassin's Creed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 236





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either HP or Assassin's Creed.

“Ahhh, fuck.”

Connor’s lips twitched up into a small grin when he saw Harry turn green again, the other man hurrying to the railing of the ship. Even as Harry was throwing up their recent meal, he still had the presence of mind to throw a rude gesture behind his back.

“What strange company you keep, Connor.”

He turned to look as Haytham walked over towards him, avoiding the sailors who kept the Aquila moving. Robert Faulkner, Connor’s first mate, had protested when Connor brought his father onboard but Connor had spoken in Haytham’s favor, despite the fact that Haytham was the Templar Grand Master of the Colonial Rite.

“He is a good friend.”

Connor watched as Harry slowly but surely finished, turning around and wiping his mouth. Harry’s skin was pale as he grimaced, his eyes narrowing as he glanced to them and then up into the sky. Harry had pulled back his long black hair right before he had sicked up and it lay on his back. Harry was wearing his cloak and a comfortable tunic and leggings, dark green and black in color respectively.

Connor still didn’t know where Harry had come from or who he really was but he was confident that Harry would remain a friend for a while. 

“Why’d I let you talk me into coming with you on this adventure again?” Harry questioned, walking over towards them and stopping in front. “I told you I prefer to fly.”

Connor gestured up to the crows nest and Harry sighed. 

“Who are you to Connor?” Haytham asked, his eyes narrowing in thought.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he studied Haytham, his green eyes bright in the sun. “Just a friend. Along for the ride, despite… the obvious problem. Thank Merlin I brought along some brewing gear. Connor, if you need me, I’ll be in you know where.”

Haytham raised an eyebrow, pondering the man’s words as he watched him go back down into the cabins. Harry had looked to be in his early thirties, maybe ten years older than Connor but perhaps more. “He prefers to fly?”

“It is his secret to tell, father,” Connor remarked, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. “Not mine. But… he’s here as… Switzerland, he called it the first time I asked where his loyalties lay.”

“Switzerland?”

“He is neither Assassin nor Templar. As for why he called himself Switzerland… I know as much as you.”

  
  


* * *

Harry poked his head out through the doors the cabin he shared with Connor and glanced up into the night sky. The waves were smooth, smoother than they had been in quite a while, and the sky was calm. He shook himself awake, pulled on his cloak, and stepped out, tucking his wand into a pocket.

The stars were brighter than they had been and the moon even more so. Going back in time had confused him greatly but Connor had given him a home and a family at the homestead. In truth he hadn’t particularly cared about the American Revolution seeing as how he knew it would end but helping Connor out had been an easy enough request.

He didn’t know a lot about the Assassin vs Templar war but it had mattered to Connor that he had come. 

Harry yawned as he walked out over to the railing, stepping out of the way of sleeping sailors who had fallen asleep where they stood at their posts. He peered down at the water idly, seeing another group of dolphins skip above the waves, and then he was drawn to a figure at the front of the ship.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he studied Haytham Kenway, still in his great cape and cloak. Haytham’s clothing was very rich in material, probably keeping him plenty warm. The sword at his waist shined and Harry knew of at least three more weapons on Haytham’s person. The hidden blade, a dagger or two and a pistol though Harry hadn’t seen him use it.

He knew that Haytham could very easily take down a squad of redcoats, having heard about it from Connor. Haytham Kenway wasn’t the Templar Grand Master for nothing, it seemed, even in his early fifties.

Harry idly walked over to the front of the ship, peering around to see the iron eagle figurehead of the Aquila, before walking over to stand at Haytham’s side.

“Why are you here if not as an Assassin?”

Harry shivered slightly at Haytham’s voice before shrugging. “I’m here as Connor’s friend.”

Haytham turned to look at him, his brown eyes narrowing. “Friend?”

“Yeah, you know… friends. People who like each other. People who do not have to be paid to like each other.”

Haytham stared at him, wrinkling his nose at something. “He told me you were neither Assassin nor Templar. How did you come to meet my son?”

“He gave me a home,” Harry offered, grinning faintly. “Reminds me of what I would do. I was a stray to him.”

“The sentimentality of an Assassin. Taking in strays,” Haytham remarked, grimacing in distaste. “Connor does not yet know the world.”

“And you aim to teach him? I’ve heard you criticizing his every action.”

“I hope to.”

“It could be said that you took in strays,” Harry suggested, watching Haytham for his reaction. “John Pitcairn. Charles Lee. People who didn’t belong. Though… I’m with Connor on this one. Charles Lee is an awful person.”

“I did not take in… Charles Lee is a friend.” Haytham’s eyes narrowed further as he placed his hands on the railing of the ship in front of them. 

“A friend who almost strangled Connor when he was younger, during the fire that took his mother. Connor was a boy.”

“He is still a boy, naive and unknowing of the world. He does not know what Washington--” Haytham paused as he turned to stare out onto the ocean.

“Does not know that Washington… what?”

“Nothing. I spoke too hastily. You are Connor’s friend.”

Harry frowned and followed Haytham’s gaze outward. “When I was 2 and a half years old, my parents were murdered. For the next 15 years, I lived with my aunt and uncle who occasionally beat me, starved me and treated me like I was their servant. When I turned 11, I entered a world that treated me like I was their savior for doing something that I had no control over.”

Haytham turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you expect pity for that?”

Harry shook his head. “No. I am just saying… I know the world. I know people can be awful and they can have two different sides to them. I had a teacher who… sided with the man that I was fighting and… he saved my life on multiple occasions. There’s grey in between white and black and that’s… Well, that’s where he was.”

“The man you were fighting. Was he a Templar?” Haytham finally questioned, his gaze turning to the ocean once more.

“Nope. Where I come from… There were no Assassins and no Templars. Just people trying to survive another day. There were also… Well, that’s another story for another day and I don’t trust you enough to tell you right now.”

“Nor do I trust you. Connor’s strangely trusting of Washington.”

Harry turned to look back to Connor’s cabin, picturing the other man with George Washington. “George Washington is a man that others can follow. Connor is too, given what I’ve seen of the people who live with him and his Assassin apprentices. They follow him, trained under him. Besides, it’s fun to tease him.”

Haytham blinked. “Tease him?”

“Friends, Haytham. I may not be an Assassin or Templar but when I find someone… I had a friend a long time ago that told me I had a people saving thing. Not to say that Connor needed saving but…”

“You are alright with him killing people then?”

“Some people need to be taken off the board,” Harry remarked idly, as clouds moved over them. “I understand that now. I’ve had a lifetime’s worth of experience in that but… I’ve had enough of killing. Connor’s protecting his people and land. I think that’s reasonable enough. Even with what I know of the future.”

Haytham turned to look at him, his eyes glinting in the moonlight. “With what you know of the future?”

“I could probably do some good here,” Harry continued, as the clouds darkened above them and thunder broke the sky. “It’d probably fuck up the future but hey… Why the hell not.”

Haytham stared at him, blinked once and then twice. “You are a strange man.”

“I’ve been called worse,” Harry offered, shrugging before turning to head back to sleep. 

Haytham stared at him in bewilderment, his eyes wide.

  
  


* * *

“This search is going to take a while, isn’t it?”

Connor let out a noise of consideration as he looked over a map in their cabin. Harry stood across from him, watching Connor work. The sunlight filled the room, shining through glass windows in the cabin. “Tracking someone across the ocean is different than tracking across the land.”

“I could do some tracking myself,” Harry suggested, pointing upward. 

“I do not want to risk you being seen,” Connor said, meeting his eyes before dropping back to the map. “We cannot have any Templar see you.”

“I know that. I have ways of keeping hidden,” Harry argued, shrugging in thought. “My cloak, a spell… And yeah, I definitely don’t want Templars learning what I am but… still…”

Connor sighed and glanced up to him before nodding. “Very well. Check back in with me after an hour.”

Harry grinned, his whole face lighting up at the thought of being able to fly. 

Connor’s lips twitched up. “You look like I do when I run through the trees.”

“It’s probably the same feeling then,” Harry said. “Oh, and by the way, if the opportunity arises… I’m going to have… words with your father.”

Connor blinked and watched as Harry opened one of the windows in the cabin. It was just big enough to admit someone, either leaving or entering, and Harry already had one leg out, his hand gripping his broomstick.

“Have words?”

“You know… Have sex? He seems like the type to be… responsive.”

Connor’s cheeks reddened faintly. “Harry.”

Harry smiled in a way that would probably not be considered polite, showing teeth. “I’m gonna fuck him.”

“Harry!”

“What?”

“That is my father you’re talking about!”

“It’s not like you care though.”

“You don’t have to…”

“Oh, I’m already picturing it,” Harry said, licking his lips and grinning.

Connor went even redder and pushed Harry out through the window. Harry yelped before laughing out loud, cloaking himself within his magic after a minute. 

* * *

  
  
  


Connor turned to look at Harry, seeing the smoke and blood on the man’s shirt. They could both hear yelling from below, from where they had both seen Haytham run into the ship cargo hold. 

Benjamin Church had finally been found and it had taken them three weeks to do it. And then Haytham Kenway had taken over the wheel of the Aquila and rammed Church’s ship, apparently making sure the Templar couldn’t make his escape again. Shouting had filled the air and the sound of muskets being shot echoed between the decks of both ships. 

The ships were too close for cannons to be used and Connor had been grateful enough for that. Harry had been up in the crow’s nest when they had taken Church’s ship though he hadn’t fallen. 

“You want me with you?” Harry called over, gesturing to the door of the cargo hold and to where Haytham had gone. 

“Yes!” Connor yelled back, checking back to make sure Faulkner had a hand on things before pushing the doors open. “Church can’t be killed! We need to know where the supplies are that he stole!”

Harry nodded and followed him in, his wand clenched in his fingers. Connor spared a look to the other man before running in, his captain’s uniform swishing at his legs. They ran past the damaged door, wading through the water that the ship was taking on, and down into the cargo hold. 

Connor paused for a minute to search the hold and did not see any of the supplies that Church had stolen. Harry turned to look at him and shook his head too, saying without words that he also had noticed the lack of the stolen goods.

“WE HAD A DREAM, BENJAMIN! A DREAM YOU SOUGHT TO DESTROY! AND FOR THAT, MY FALLEN FRIEND, YOU WILL BE MADE TO PAY!”

“That… doesn’t sound good,” Harry muttered as they stopped at the last door. 

Haytham sounded… wild and vicious, his words echoing throughout the cargo hold. Connor’s eyes narrowed and he kicked the door open, his heart stopping at the sight before them.

Haytham stood over Benjamin Church, his hands bloody, as he reached down to yank the man up and hit him again. Church’s face was bloodied and bruised, his nose definitely broken. Blood poured out from his nose and bruises already lined his eyes.

“Enough!” Connor said, raising his voice a little.

Blood splattered all over Haytham’s cloak as he stopped, still holding Church within his grip.

“We came here for a reason,” Connor continued, seeing Harry sidle in and take a step towards Haytham. He raised an eyebrow Harry’s way, watching as he quietly stepped up behind Haytham’s back.

“Different reasons it seems,” Haytham growled, readying his fist to attack Church again.

Haytham pulled his arm back only for Harry to quickly reach out and grab Haytham’s hand, while slipping his other around Haytham’s waist. Haytham froze like a deer in headlights against him and Harry squeezed a little in warning, making him drop Church back to the floor. A sound left Haytham’s throat, sounding more animal than human, and Harry’s heart skipped a beat.

Connor stepped around them and began to interrogate Church, ignoring the two of them.

“Let me go,” Haytham hissed out finally, still frozen. Something within his voice sounded a little strangled and Harry felt Haytham shudder in his hold before he released him.

  
  


* * *

Haytham sighed as he watched Connor’s crew begin to wheel the cargo up into the Aquila. They had chased Church to an island in the Caribbean called Martinique and it had looked like Church was going to sell the supplies in the town. 

He looked out at the Aquila, his eyes straying to his son and to the man that called Connor a friend. Harry. Haytham searched the deck of Connor’s ship, drawing on his second sight, and narrowed in on Harry, who was standing on the prow. 

The memory of being held in the man’s arms made him shudder and Haytham turned away from the ship and began to walk into the forest behind them. It reminded him of how Jim Holden had caught him in Birch’s chateau after Haytham had been stabbed. He had enough faith that Connor would not leave him behind even if it was just to keep an eye on him.

He had been walking for perhaps fifteen minutes when he heard the crunch of a leaf.

“Where might you be going?”

Haytham turned around to look at Harry, having half expected for it to be Connor. Part of him wanted it to be Connor instead. He knew where he stood with his son for the most part, for now, but with this man… He did not know. “I have done my part. I was never here for the supplies.”

Harry stared at him and then nodded. “Yes, I suppose you weren’t.”

“Do you embrace everyone like that?”

“Like what?” Harry idly asked, taking step towards him. 

Haytham raised an eyebrow. “Like a lover.”

“So you did feel something.”

Haytham rolled his eyes. “Yes. Apparently Connor and I hold to different values when we are after targets.”

Harry snorted. “You know what I mean, Haytham.”

“Do I? I know you are a civilian and thus hold no importance to me. You are not even a part of the Templar order or the Assassin guild and--”

Haytham froze again as Harry’s lips pressed against his own, distantly hearing a sound leaving his throat like it had been torn from him. His heart jolted and heat gathered in his body but he did not react, not even when Harry nipped at his lips.

Harry pulled away, heat and an expectant expression in his eyes. “You are very English, you know that?”

“What does my country of origin have to do with this? You are from England too, if I am not mistaken.”

“All proper English gentleman. Despite the whole Templar thing.”

Haytham stared at Harry. “The whole templar thing?’ This is my life!’”

“You can be scary too, granted. Though I’ve seen scarier. Try fighting a man with red eyes and a snake face. A man who can kill with two words. That… that is the level you need to reach.”

“A snake face? What on earth are you talking about? Have you gone mad?”

Harry let out a laugh and reached over to grip Haytham’s chin, rubbing his thumb over his lips. Haytham’s eyes widened at the mundane touch and at the warmth that gathered in him. Harry didn’t look at all scared of him now, not that he ever was. “You are not just a Templar, Haytham Kenway. Think about it. You know… your name means young eagle in some countries. That is where some Assassins get their special sight from or so I understand. Eagles.”

“I am not an Assassin!”

“I know. But you have Assassin roots,” Harry offered, withdrawing his hand and placing it against Haytham’s chest. His heart stopped and then began to race, his cock slowly but surely taking note of the light but heated touches. “Your father was. Jim Holden wasn’t a Templar either. He was just a regular man.”

“What do you know about Jim Holden?” Haytham hissed out, his hand tracing over the mechanism of the Hidden Blade. Harry’s other hand reached out to grip his wrist and the bracer right below it.

Harry’s green eyes seemed to glow in the late afternoon sun. Shadows pooled around his feet and Haytham swallowed at the sight. “I was there when he died. He says thank you for taking care of him and that he does not regret aiding you.”

Haytham stared at the man in front of him even as Harry pushed him back a step. He stumbled and ended up right up against a tree trunk, the bark smooth enough that it didn’t push into him.

“What are you?” Haytham questioned faintly, swallowing again and licking his suddenly dry lips.

Harry grinned and shook his head, his hand still on Haytham’s chest. “Now that is a trade secret, one that even Connor doesn’t know.”

* * *

Harry smiled and leaned in again, pressing his lips against Haytham’s and something within him purred as Haytham  _ whined _ into the kiss. Harry brushed his tongue against Haytham’s mouth, wanting more even as he slipped a hand underneath Haytham’s tunic to smooth over heated skin.

Haytham started at the touch, heat beginning to coil within him like a snake, and opened his mouth, letting Harry slide his tongue into him. Haytham groaned as heat gathered in him, as sweat gathered at his back and on his forehead. Their tongues brushed against each, sending sparks throughout his body and nerves. The sun beamed down onto them and they were the only two men around. 

Harry slipped a leg in between his and Haytham bucked into his hand, even as Harry’s fingers traced circles on his chest. 

“Why must you wear so many layers?” Harry questioned, his voice gone low and husky as he moved.

“Why must you be this way?” Haytham croaked out, closing his eyes as his cock hardened, as Harry cupped him through his leggings. Heat and pleasure jolted through him and it had been a while since anyone had touched him like this.

“I wanted to pick you apart the moment I saw you,” Harry offered, amusement and heat in his eyes and voice. “Make you fall apart.”

Haytham groaned and opened his eyes, letting his head fall back against the tree as Harry stroked him.

“And now I can,” Harry whispered, reaching in close to pull down the clothing blocking him and leaned into lick a line up Haytham’s neck. 

Haytham jolted and moaned, feeling goosebumps rise up on his arms as Harry slipped a hand to his waist, sliding a hand underneath his waist to his cock. Pleasure grew within him and he arched back into the trunk behind him, grateful enough for it, knowing his legs were shaking. His cock hardened even more as Harry’s fingers trailed over it, the man’s nails lightly skimming skin and he tried to hold in the sound that wanted to leave him.

Harry grinned, as if he knew what he was doing to him, and pressed into him again, reaching his hand to stroke his cock. “You can be loud if you want. No one can hear us.”

Haytham groaned and shook his head, meeting Harry’s eyes steadily. Harry raised an eyebrow and then twisted his fingers, stroking his cock even faster and pleasure grew and grew.

“I will not,” Haytham sputtered out, his voice sounding alien to him, sounding dry and hoarse and… “You will have to do more than that to get me to submit to you.”

“No?”

Haytham stared at Harry and then stiffened as something brushed up against him from behind. Harry continued to move his fingers before withdrawing, curling a hand around Haytham’s neck and yanking him into a heated kiss, the fingers at his neck rubbing teasing circles before moving up into his hair.

He felt it as Harry pulled out the tie he used to pull his hair back and then Harry pulled him closer, baring his neck and sucking a kiss into the skin. Haytham moaned and bucked up into the man, his every nerve on fire, sensitive. 

His heart raced and his legs almost buckled as one of Harry’s hands slipped underneath his shirt, rubbed a thumb over a nipple. Pleasure rocketed through him and he keened as his release echoed through him.

* * *

Harry watched as Haytham’s orgasm raced through him, curling an arm around the man to hold him up. Haytham looked utterly debauched, breathing heavy and shallow, his lips reddened by kissing and his eyes closed as if he was giving into the pleasure. Haytham’s hair was splayed all over his back, loose and wind swept.

The signature hat Haytham wore had fallen off his head and to the side. The cloak had gotten pulled off and thrown to the ground and there was a red bruise on Haytham’s neck, one that was none too subtle.

“And to think…” Harry trailed off, reaching out to brush his fingers over Haytham’s cheek. 

The man opened his eyes at the touch, his eyes wide with pleasure.

“I haven’t even fucked you yet.”

Haytham shuddered and then closed his eyes again, bringing a shaky hand up to cover his eyes. Harry grinned and remained where he was, keeping an eye out for Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading AC Forsaken(the book based on AC 3) and oh, jeez, those two Kenway boys. I have so many emotions. I have yet to finish playing through AC 3 but it's still going to break my heart seeing Connor kill Haytham and then have to watch as Desmond dies.


End file.
